pokemon_roleplay_discordfandomcom-20200215-history
Scrapped Characters
This page is for chronicling early, unsused, or aborted concepts for characters, as well as characters who had brief appearances before being scrapped, that aren't exactly deep enough to earn their own page: * Australian Sidon: Was going to appear in the ultinately scrapped Zero 2 as an AU version of Sidon who was agressively Australian. * David: David was going to be the original version of DAVE, a Jirachi from a universe prior to this that experienced the Big Crunch. This idea ended up on the cutting room floor mostly because it was too needlessly convoluted. * The Door-To-Door Buttfucker: A joke character that was never actually seriously considered, but who was jokingly inserted into scenes by Michael before being deleted soon after. He has never been and will never be canon. * Elan: Another of Charlotte's characters that were lost in the shuffle; however, Elan is now played by Nico so may appear again, so he himself does not technically count, but he did have a scrapped concept to him; he was originally planned to be a deconstruction of Steven Universe, with three parental Pokemon acting as deconstructions of Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst. This angle was entirely dropped prior to his intro and was never referenced. * The Evillious Cast: When The Evillious Arc was being planned, many characters were planned for it as well, who were mostly scrapped with the arc, the exceptions being the aforementioned Shiro and Midori--until they were scrapped too--and Melora Conchita. * Gerlinde: A scrapped concept for Gerlinde was her being a shiny Litten. This was eventually referenced when a random Nazi mook using her original art appeared. This original Gerlinde is also referenced in PBM. * God: While Jesus has appeared quite a few times, God only appeared on a couple of occasions before being dropped due to being far more offensive than His son. * Gregory: Champ's father, who initially appeared in We Are the Champions ''very briefly, basically existing to exposit backstory before dying. He was planned on at least two seperate occasions to return, having somehow survived his death, but absolutely nothing ever came of it. Before that, he was planned to return as a ghostly advisor type, but that was also scrapped. * Gruntilda: A Mismagius who was supposed to be the one who cursed Seuss. As Seuss faded from prominence, the idea for Gruntilda did as well, and she never came to be. * Izuku: Prior to PBR opening, there was going to be a little overlap between the main RP and PBR. The concept for Izuku was this: the PBR universe was frozen (due to Angelo, who was an AU Anchor Arms when they're all supposed to be dead) and Izuku, one of the few who were unfrozen, was sent to this world to find out why. However, after a few scenes he was dropped entirely from the main RP with his plotline dropped, and he never appeard in PBR either. * Jimbo/Mysterio: A Decidueye played by Sweed, a delta Ice-type one who was brought in to replace Swimpy (who Sweed had written out due to discourse). He was set to play a large role in the scrapped superhero mini-arc, but was dropped entirely after a single scene and never referenced ever again, and as the mini-arc was ultimately aborted Jimbo completely vanished. * Jirachi: A Jirachi that appeared during the Road Trip mini-arc played by Charlotte. While it did appear in one scene at the end, a short time after Charlotte expressed interest in giving Jirachi away to another mun; as that never happened, it is assumed to be dropped for the time being. * Ledan/Letdowner: Ledan was a Rowlet midget who acted transphobic and antagonised Setsuna, who was his sister. He was murdered by Howlett and was to come back as Letdowner, a reference to the MGR villain Sundowner. However, none of this was referenced ever again or followed up on, so it's safe to consider this non-canon. * Midori Hatsune: Was going to play a rather big role in The Vessels of Sin, and was going to be like Elika Kronos' adoptive daughter and Shiro Yowane's fiance, but was written out of the arc in an effort to prevent character over-saturation and due to loss of purpose. * Osama Bin Laden: Was going to play a role in a 9/11 plotline in which Nadia and Musashi took out terrorists. This was scrapped as many people found this in poor taste and were uncomfortable with the idea. * Satan: Satan was supposed to appear at some point back when Hell had more demonic rulers, but he never showed up and his role as a powerful demonic entity was supplanted by Chernabog, making Satan superfluous. * Satan Shuckle: Mostly a joke character, it was eventually forgotten before it ever had a chance to debut. It did, however, finally cameo in the old RP months after it closed. * Sawk: A Sawk who did not believe in names played by Charlotte. He appeared during a point in time where she was unsure if she would continue RPing, and got lost in the shuffle. * Seth: As mentioned on Seth's own page, he was originally supposed to use a Gardevoir for an image, but a rule in place at the time as well as the sheer funniness of Pokemon #420 being used for a stoner led this portrayal of Seth to be scrapped. * Several of Anabel's kids: Several of the children who appeared in Anabel's lair seem to have vanished after the events of the subplot. * Shiro Yowane: Was going to play a rather big role in The Vessels of Sin, and was going to be Midori Hatsune's fiance and therefore Elika Kronos' future daughter-in-law, but was written out of the arc in an effort to prevent character over-saturation and due to loss of purpose. * Unnamed Crabominable: A Crabominable that one day appeared in the waiting room, speaking of a 'crab war.' It eventually completely disappeared, perhaps due to its presence never being acknowledged by other characters. Dark Universe Characters Many characters from Dark Universe ended up being scrapped or dropped due to time, muns fighting, and general discourse: Cyclops A giant Dusclops cyclops appeared in Australia in a battle that was started but never finished; the battle was to feature a big character moment from Bayonetta. Here is its info: * Type: Ghost/Fighting * Ability: Hustle * Moves: Brick Break, Shadow Punch, Thunderpunch, Fire Punch, Mega Punch, Ice Punch, Dynamicpunch The Monster on the Campus Yet another cut monster with a battle, he was meant to appear during the Unovan werewolf portion of DU. When the gang went to find the proper materials to kill the werewolf, they would have tarvelled to a college where a mutated teacher would have been roaming. The gang would have had to fight and kill him before getting the materials needed to end the wolf man's life. He was a radioactive Tangrowth who had been bitten by an irradiated Relicanth, turning him into a primal monster. Here is its original info: * Rock/Poison * Ability: Hustle * Moves: Poison Jab, Gunk Shot, Stone Edge, Stomping Tantrum, Hammer Arm, Brutal Swing * Special Ability: Iraddiated Body - Any move that makes physical contact, be it his attack or an attack against him, Poisons the opponent * "Once a mild-mannered chemistry teacher at a college, an experiment with radioactive Relicanth blood caused him to begin devolving into a primal state. Now a radioactive, primal monster, it wanders college campuses beating all who cross it into a bloody pulp." Paula A Tsareena with the brain of a Primeape; a fight between Paula the She-Ape was meant to happen in Alola, with Claire fighting her after Wiz, Chus, and Katsu left for Russia, but the battle ended up never happening, and Paula has been seemingly dropped. Here is her original info: * Fighting/Grass * Ability: Rage Point * Moves: Trop Kick, Play Rough, Brick Break, Dynamicpunch, Mega Punch, Mega Kick, Seismic Toss, Outrage, Stomping Tantrum * Special Ability: Wild Style – Her attack increases greatly depending on the number of foes she’s facing * "Created by a lab experiment by a lecherous doctor who wanted the mind of a Primeape in the body of Tsareena, Paula managed to escape into the wild and begin terrorizing people, as her mind was that of a ferocious ape while her body was that of a lovely plant." The Yeti The Yeti was an Abomasnow meant to be fought in Russia by Katsu, Chus, and Wiz. He actually appeared in the waiting room, but never was able to show up in canon. Other Scrapped Monsters Two planned minibosses were scrapped entirely, with neither an edit nor a mention of them anywhere. Here was their potential info: Kelpie (Mudsdale miniboss) * Type: Water * Ability: Water Bubble * Moves: Surf, Whirlpool, Leech Life, Waterfall, Crunch, Stomp Jersey Devil (Kangaskhan miniboss) * Type: Fire/Dark * Ability: Levitate * Moves: Crunch, Fly, Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Flamethrower, Air Slash, Mega Kick Fu Manchu One of the more complete scrapped characters, Fu Manchu was meant to take part in the plot to defeat Yondu that ended up scrapped. Here is his backstory: "It is unknown when the Shedinja known as Fu Manchu came into being, but he and his Ninjask half are known to have opened a school together to teach young Pokemon the ways of the warrior and to be true heroes. One day, a young Kadabra named Yondu joined their school, and learned from the two wise masters. After etaching them all they knew, he killed the Ninjask, injured Fu Manchu, and ran off with a forbidden secret for immortality. Throughout history Fu Manchu schemed to annihalate Yondu. He eventually chose the miserable and disillusioned Wobbuffet Blubby as his second-in-command for the modern age. The two schemed together to hunt down Yondu, with a side goal of allying themselves with the Nazis in a very intense scheme to destroy them as well as their deadly Ebony Keystone." While he appeared a scant few times, as Blubby ended up retconned alongside the entire plotline, he was deleted from the RP with not a tear shed. Mad Iris Mad Iris was a character planned to appear at the end of the plotline with DAVE, and would in fact have altered the course of Iris' character permanently and vastly. The idea was back when DAVE was a much more sinister figure; it also would have tied into the superhero mini-arc, with the constant beatings at the hands of her father and the pain of her breakup with Howlett leading her to feel completely and utterly crushed. She would turn to DAVE, and become his Right Hand, becoming self-aware of the muns and realizing she was suffering for others' amusement. She would have then become a completely antagonistic force and interrupted other arcs to derail the characters' journies. This was scrapped as it was deemed too mean and spiteful as well as better ideas coming along. Mad Iris was planned again to appear in the ultimately scrapped Zero 2 as an AU result of a fusion between Iris and DAVE that survived a Big Crunch. However, as that arc fell through, so too did Mad Iris. Mary Mary is perhaps the most infamous scrapped character in the history of the RP. The concept was simple: a nervous Mawile who mega evolved into a sex-crazed fuck machine. However, it turned out this character would lead to a bit of drama, namely involving a scene wherein Mary interacted with Leah and the two ended up having sex. The scene was widely derided, which ended up with Sweed (Mary's mun) and Unis (Lah's mun) asking for the scene to be retconned up to the point where Regis rolls over on to Mary. As Mary never showed up again, it was assumed that she was killed by Regis. Later on, another take on a Mawile who becomes a nymphomaniac upon mega evolving was done by Kat: Rei. Yondu One of the more interesting scrapped characters, and one who relates to a few others, notably Fu Manchu (detailed above) and Ryu, Howlett's deceased father. A backstory was designed to make Yondu responsible for the death of Ryu Howlett, and a plotline began in which Ryu's ghost was taken by Blubby and grafted to Rin. This was going to lead to a subplot or even a full plot where Rin, Ryu, Blubby, Fu Manchu, and Lilith (who joined due to Michael wanting Rin and Lilith to spend time together, as they never got a chance during ''We Are the Champions) would fight Yondu. Much like the Sawk mentioned above, Yondu was lost in the shuffle and ended up vanishing from the RP. However, Yondu was eventually ressurected in a different capacity for ''Mama I'm Coming Home, ''as he has appeared upon the ''Renegade ''and is supposedly responsible for the creation of Smokey. Gallery 250px-429Mismagius.png|Gruntilda 420.png|Seth's original artwork David.png|David Samantha.png|The original Gerlinde God.png|God Himself Ledan.PNG|Ledan LedanGun.PNG|Ledan with a gun Letdowner.png|Letdowner FuManchu.png|Fu Manchu Shuckle1.png|Satan Shuckle Sawk.png|The nameless Sawk Elan.png|Elan Yondu.png|Yondu Ryu.png|Ryu Osama-bin-laden-images-02.png|Osama Bin Laden Midori 1.png|Midori Hatsune Shiro 1.png|Shiro Yowane Izuku test.png|Izuku MadIris.PNG|Mad Iris Decidueye glasses.png|Jimbo Decidueye.png|Jimbo as Mysterio MARY.png|Mary Campus.png|The Monster on the Campus Image.png|The Cyclops Tsareena.png|Paula DTDB.png|The Door-To-Door Buttfucker Category:Discontinued and Retconned Characters Category:Scrapped Content